


56. Danger Ahead

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: Reader is head over heels with a host club member... even if every part of her brain tells her that it's dangerous to fall in love with them.Originally posted on my Tumblr:http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/165794991378/56-danger-ahead-in-my-100-theme-fanfiction





	56. Danger Ahead

**56\. Danger Ahead in[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

  


 

(Y/N) knew that falling for a host was basically a large sign that screamed, “DANGER AHEAD: FUTURE HEARTBREAK”.

The hosts were there to make the girls swoon, to flirt, to be kind and caring...the girls all had crushes on them but everyone knew that the hosts didn’t have any feelings towards the girls.

(Y/N) didn’t understand how that worked, the moment she had any sort of interaction with him, she could feel her heart swooning. So how could they full on flirt with girls without even feeling a big of a tug on their heart strings?

“(Y/N)-chan!”

The girl’s head lifted, hearing the playful voice of Honey-senpai, the boy lolita type in the Host Club.

“Hey there, Honey-senpai. How were your morning classes?” She asked gently, sliding over a piece of cake across the table to his spot. His eyes widened as he greedily took a first bite.

“They were good. This cake is my reward for getting an exam done!” He giggled, crumbs and frosting on his cheek and mouth.

“Hello.”

(Y/N)’s eyes lifted towards the tall figure, feeling her heart skip a beat. “Hello, Mori-senpai...”

He sat down next to Honey, leaning back into the couch. “Your day?” He asked simply, watching her expression carefully.

“It was alright, nothing too special.” She answered quickly, tucking her hair behind her ear. “There are normally more girls here to see you two, aren’t there? Where is everyone?”

“Kyo-chan said that Takashi and I could take the ‘day off’ since Takashi has a kendo meeting soon.” Honey grinned, bouncing on the couch.

“Oh I’m sorry,” she blushed, biting her lower lip. “I didn’t realize it was your day off! I’ll just go talk to Kyoya-senpai-” she rambled, grabbing her bag and standing up.

“No!” Mori’s outcry was so loud that the whole room became silent. He had stood up from the couch, the expression on his face going from desperate to embarrassed.

“Mori-senpai...” (Y/N) murmured, looking up at him in surprise.

“Takashi wanted to know if you wanted to watch his kendo meeting.” Honey smiled up at her, unphased by Mori’s yell.

“I-I’d love to.” She blushed, watching him nervously. How many other girls got a chance to be invited to watch his kendo meeting? Was this just going further down the path with warning signs all around her?

__________

“I think Takashi’s in love,” Honey had said it in such a simple tone that (Y/N) had to think about what had been spoken over and over again.

“S-Sorry what?”

“Takashi.” Honey repeated, watching his cousin practice. “He’s been much happier lately, and he talks to you a lot, compared to others.”

“Wait...you don’t really believe Mori-senpai is in love with me do you?” She asked after noticing the insinuating look on his face.

“Of course he is. And you’re in love with him too, aren’t you (Y/N)-chan?” He smiled brightly, legs swinging from his seat. “I hope you do...because Takashi doesn’t like girls often and I really hope you won’t break his heart because I want him to be happy.”

(Y/N) looked over at the tall boy, thoughts in a jumble, “I don’t think I could ever hurt him.” She mumbled, fingers fidgeting in her lap.

“I’m done.” Mori stated when he came over, glancing over at (Y/N). “What did you think?”

“You’re amazing,” (Y/N) smiled, really enjoying the sight of him in his uniform.

“Takashi, I’m going to go back to the Host Club now. I left Usa-chan with some cake and I think he’s finished!” Honey giggled, winking over at (Y/N). “You take good care of (Y/N) while i’m gone, maybe go for some coffee or tea!” He called behind him, skipping out of the room.

Mori seemed to feel just as awkward as (Y/N), avoiding her gaze. 

“Coffee then?” He asked softly, shifting his bag on his shoulder.

“Sure.” She smiled, biting her lip hard. “Mori-senpai..” She asked softly as they walked towards a nearby coffee shop. “Why did you join the host club? It doesn’t seem like you enjoy enticing young girls like Tamaki or teasing them like the twins.”

The boy paused and glanced down at her, “Mitsikuni wanted to join and asked me to come with. So I did.” He answered simply. “But...I do like the company of some girls.”

 _Some girls_. Another warning sign.

“Oh.” She nodded, thinking to herself for a moment. 

“N-Not that you aren’t the only girl I’ve taken to my kendo meetings... you are...” He spoke quickly, and (Y/N) could tell he was become flustered.

Deep in Mori’s head, he could almost hear Mitsikuni’s words,  _“You have to be more talkative with her, Takashi, if I’m not there. Get to know her, I think she really really likes you!”_

“Mori-senpai?” She started, and she felt her stomach dropping, her heart racing, all signs were telling her to stop talking and just let things be awkward. “Why...Why are you so nervous around me?” She asked finally, holding her breath as he began to respond.

“Because...I’ve never met anyone quite so beautiful as you.” He murmured.

She stopped walking, looking up at him. She’d of course heard him say sweet nothings to people...but could this be a true compliment?

“I’m not being a host right now, (Y/N).” He whispered softly, turning to look at her. “Just me. If that’s okay...”

“Of course.” (Y/N)’s cheeks flushed.

Suddenly, there was the sounds of squeals and cheers, and applause nearby. The two looked over and saw the rest of the host club, behind them tons of girls swooning.

“Look at this awkward couple!” Tamaki screamed, eyes tearing up with emotion.

“It’s just so beautiful!” The twins chimed in, mockingly wiping their eyes.

“I don’t see why we had to come and disturb them...” Haruhi muttered, giving (Y/N) and Mori a ‘I’m so sorry’ look.

“Takashi, I’m proud of you!” Honey squealed, giggling and jumping up and down with excitement. 

(Y/N)’s cheeks were bright red and she looked up to see Mori’s cheeks gaining some colour as well. “Well... this is interesting.” She giggled softly, as Tamaki made up an exaggerated version of the two’s feelings to the girls.

“I’m sorry...it’s not exactly how I wanted our first date to go.” Mori gave her a small smile and she laughed.

“Then take me out on a real date sometime.” 

His eyes went wide as she walked over to Honey, giving him a hug. With her back turned to Mori, Honey gave him a thumbs up, grinning like there was no tomorrow.

“Yeah...a real date...” The tall, normally silent figure started to smile, already planning how to make things better next time.


End file.
